


Человек-доллар

by Riru, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини G — PG-13 (2019) [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coffee Shop, First Date, First Meetings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Peter Parker Swears, Peter Parker is 17, Peter has a daddy kink, Swearing, Tony Stark is 48, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Конечно же, со своей удачливостью, Питер забыл кошелёк дома. Ему не хватает доллара, а если он не сможет купить яиц, тётя Мэй его прибьёт. Невероятно привлекательный мужчина выручает его, и день Питера резко оборачивается наилучшим образом.





	Человек-доллар

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dollar Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246919) by [Itfeelssogoodmrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itfeelssogoodmrstark/pseuds/Itfeelssogoodmrstark). 



> Разница в возрасте.  
> Первая встреча, AU без суперспособностей.

Питер был в полной жопе.

Мэй послала его за молоком, сахаром и яйцами, а он умудрился забыть кошелёк. Естественно. Перерыв весь рюкзак, он нашел немного денег, но одного доллара всё ещё не хватало. Нет, если бы он не положил в тележку пачку M&M’s, то всё было бы в порядке, но он никак не мог их не взять — это был редкий вид, который они с Нэдом искали почти год.

Питер стоял у терминала автоматической оплаты, и рядом не было ни одного продавца, которому можно было бы сдать злосчастные драже. Питер выругался. Это точно был не его день. Машина мигала красным, пытаясь вызвать сотрудника, но в магазине было слишком много народу, так что на него, казалось, ни у кого не было времени.

Табло уже в третий раз предложило Питеру выбрать вариант оплаты. Он подавил желание закатить глаза. Ему хотелось просто бросить всё прямо здесь и сбежать. Было ужасно стыдно — особенно когда он обернулся и увидел за собой нетерпеливо ожидающих людей.

— Чёрт, — пробурчал он, выворачивая карманы.

— Вот, бери, — кто-то помахал долларом у него перед носом.

— Я…

— Просто возьми, парень, один доллар меня не убьёт. — Питер знал этот голос, но не мог вспомнить, где его слышал.

— Спасибо. 

Он взял деньги, чувствуя смесь благодарности и стыда. Воздух вокруг будто нагрелся. Он вложил деньги в машину. И он был уверен, что весь покраснел, щёки прямо горели. Он посмотрел на своего спасителя, чтобы поблагодарить его ещё раз, но слова застряли в горле. А челюсть немного отвисла.

Это был мужчина старше него. Выглядел за сорок, немного выше Питера, а в волосах и стильной бородке было немного седины. В тёмных очках и костюме, который стоил, наверное, в пять раз больше, чем месячная плата Питера за квартиру возле института. Питер нервно сглотнул. 

— Не заморачивайся, — сказал мужчина.

— Нет, правда, тётя прибила бы меня, если бы я не принёс яйца. «Не забудь яйца, Питер».

— Яйца — это важно, — он ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Питер открыл рот. И нелепо рассмеялся. Этот чувак что, с ним флиртует? Волна собственной храбрости застала его врасплох, но пути назад не было — после того, как он выдал:

— А как насчет… того, чтобы я угостил вас кофе? В смысле, не обязательно прямо кофе, если вы его не пьёте, но если пьёте и хотите со мной, просто… да, я хотел бы как-то отплатить вам за доброту, и я знаю одну классную кофейню. И, пожалуй, тут стоит замолчать.

— Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание?

Он приглашал?

Питер скрестил руки на груди, только чтобы снова указать на то, что любому человеку с хорошим зрением, наверное, стоило бы попытаться. Он понятия не имел, какого хрена делает. От адреналина кружилась голова.

— Наверное… в смысле, да. Да, приглашаю.

Питер не был уверен, уговаривает себя или натурального «папочку», с которым разговаривает.

Тот молчал какое-то время, глядя на него с подозрением.

Что-то ускользало от Питера, но он не мог понять, что. Наверняка собеседника просто смущала очевидная разница в возрасте. Он так думал.

— Хорошо.

Питер моргнул несколько раз. Мужчина улыбнулся ему.

— Тогда я подберу вас здесь завтра в семь утра? — уточнил Питер, когда пришел в себя. Неужели взаправду это происходило?

— Я буду здесь.

— Класс! Ну, спасибо ещё раз за… эм… яйца. Я пойду, но завтра увидимся!

Мужчина кивнул и начал пробивать свои покупки.

Питер выбежал из магазина, прыгнул в машину и попытался успокоиться. Он крепко сжимал руль. Его не покидало чувство, что он должен был знать, кто это, но вспомнить не мог.

Питер видел, как тот самый мужчина вышел из магазина несколько минут спустя. Только теперь Питер заметил, что сумок у него не было. Другой человек шёл рядом и нёс покупки. Питер смотрел, как они садились в самую дорогую машину, которую он когда-либо видел.

— Мне конец, — вслух заключил Питер, представляя со стороны свою развалюху. Этот человек явно привык быть окружённым роскошью. Питер запаниковал. Место его машины было на свалке, а не на дороге. Он пытался чинить её, улучшал тут и там найденными по городу запчастями, но на вид она всё равно была куском дерьма. Он пытался подрабатывать параллельно с учёбой, но на новую машину ему не хватало, а напрягать Мэй не хотелось, у неё хватало своих проблем.

Питер винил во всем чужую сногсшибательность, именно она замкнула ему мозги.

Питер навещал Мэй после трёх месяцев вдали от дома, и они с Нэдом договорились потусоваться этим вечером. Он позвонил, чтобы рассказать новости.

— Это был такой папик, ты не представляешь! Ты бы видел! — вещал он по телефону. Он пересказал все сегодняшние события.

— Да? А как зовут? — Нэду всегда, вроде как, были интересны и несуществующая личная жизнь Питера, и его влюблённости. Он всегда поддерживал его, чего Питер не заслуживал в своей жизни, но сейчас ему хотелось ударить друга, потому что тот вернул его обратно в реальность.

— Чёрт. Чёрт, я такой идиот! — Питер ударил ладонью по лбу. У него не было ни имени, ни номера, и он готов был возненавидеть себя. Как можно было забыть спросить такое?

Нэд смеялся над ним в телефонную трубку.

— Но ты же знаешь хоть что-то? Ты же самый упоротый сталкер из всех, кого я знаю. Много не надо, чтобы найти человека на Фейсбуке или ещё где.

— Это неважно, потому что завтра я подбираю его, и мы едем пить кофе! Тогда и спрошу его имя.

— Чего-чего делаешь?

— Ага. Сам не верю. — Продолжая разговаривать, Питер гуглил «Что спросить у мужчины на первом свидании».

— Если он захочет ехать после того, как увидит твою тачку — он маньяк.

Питер рассмеялся, но глубоко внутри он был в ужасе.

— Ладно, когда ты придёшь? — Ему нужно было сменить тему.

— Жди в десять.

* * *

На следующее утро Питер ходил вокруг своей машины и пытался хоть как-то привести ее в порядок. Наконец, осознав, что ничего принципиально нового не добьётся, он сдался и поехал.

Питер надеялся, что тот просто не придёт. Он был близок к панической атаке. Он беспрерывно спамил Нэду сообщениями, минимум половина которых не имела смысла. По ощущениям, у него точно вспотели подмышки. Он проверял свой внешний вид фронтальной камерой в миллионный раз за утро.

Сегодня волосы лежали хорошо, хоть какой-то плюс.

Питер как раз занимался дыхательными упражнениями, когда увидел того самого мужчину выходящим из другой машины. Не со стороны водителя.

«О боже, он здесь!» — написал он Нэду.

«Фотку или не было!»

Питер исподтишка сделал фото и отправил его. А потом положил телефон в карман, игнорируя вибрацию от скорого ответа.

— Эй! — окликнул Питер, помахав рукой, и мужчина улыбнулся ему в ответ. Сегодня на нём снова был костюм, зато не было солнечных очков. У него были карие глаза в обрамлении морщин, и Питер понял, что тот еще более привлекателен. Сердце Питера точно забилось быстрее обычного.

— Привет, Пит.

Питер удивился:

— Как… откуда вы знаете моё имя?

— Ты вчера говорил.

— А… — Питер попытался вспомнить, когда же это было. Он почувствовал себя уязвимым.

— Я Тони.

Они пожали руки. У Тони была приятная и крепкая хватка и тёплая рука. Питер не хотел отпускать её дольше положенного.

— Приятно познакомиться, Тони. Я Питер, но ты уже это знаешь. Так что я просто заткнусь.

Он прокашлялся. Тони смотрел на него с довольной насмешкой в глазах.

Питер отвернулся, отчаянно пытаясь придумать тему для разговора. «Двести вопросов для первого свидания» остались где-то в его браузерной истории.

— Ну. Это — моя машина, и я знаю, что всё очень скромно, но она работает. 

Он открыл для Тони дверь, и тот не выглядел возмущённым, так что Питер счёл это маленькой победой. Он боялся, что Тони садиться даже не станет, а просто уйдёт.

— Сам улучшал? 

Отчего-то Питер почувствовал гордость. До сих пор никто ни разу не заметил, что приборная панель не была оригинальной. Он сделал её сам. Это заняло месяцы слёз и поисков по магазинам подержанных автомобилей и свалкам. Мелочь, конечно, но ему всегда было приятно поделать что-то своими руками. Бонусом было, если вещь потом ещё и работала.

— Ага, сам.

— Хорошая работа. Мне нравится, что ты с ней сделал.

Питера чуть ли не распирало от гордости.

— Спасибо.

Он повернул ключ в зажигании и с облегчением выдохнул, когда двигатель завелся с первого раза. Сегодня, наверное, был его счастливый день.

— Так когда тебе на работу? — Ему было интересно, сколько времени у него было, чтобы впечатлить Тони.

— Когда захочу.

— Да ладно? — быстро выдал Питер. А потом сразу почувствовал себя глупо. Он привык говорить так с Нэдом, и перестать было тяжело. — А чем занимаешься?

Тони объяснил, что он владелец компании, производящей электронику. Казалось, он не очень хотел об этом говорить. Питер не возражал, он же узнал имя. Он легко найдет его в интернете.

— Классно, а я о ней знаю?

— Возможно. Но давай поговорим о тебе. Как торт?

— Торт?

— Ты купил яйца, сахар и молоко. Я разочаруюсь, если на какой-то стадии этого не был замешан торт.

Питер рассмеялся. Он был впечатлён тем, как Тони свёл информацию воедино, но решил всё же удержаться от шутки про Шерлока.

— Тётя Мэй делала шоколадные брауни, но я пока не попробовал. Был занят учёбой. — Он врал. Они с Нэдом провели половину ночи, играя в LEGO и поедая M&M’s. Но говорить такое вслух было не круто.

— Ты студент?

Питер не сразу ответил. Он рассуждал, отпугнёт ли Тони то, что он студент. Может, у него вообще не было шансов, и он просто выставлял себя дураком.

— Ага, МТИ. Приехал к тёте на неделю.

Он каждый раз чувствовал себя меньшим неудачником, когда вспоминал, что попал в МТИ. Он так и видел при этом выражение лица Флэша тогда.

— Я выпускник оттуда, — признался Тони. Питер быстро глянул на него.

— Правда?

— Ага. Теплые воспоминания. Профессор Браун всё ещё преподаёт вероятности?

— Да, она ведёт!

— Как же я её терпеть не мог.

Питер рассмеялся.

— Та же фигня! — Питер хотел себя ударить. Тони скривился, что он на секунду отвлёкся от дороги. 

Весь оставшийся путь они обсуждали учёбу. Длился тот недолго.

— Ну. Вот она.

Питер пулей вылетел из машины, чтобы добраться до стороны Тони. И снова открыл ему дверь.

— Спасибо, дорогой. — Тони выглядел довольным. Питеру стоило труда не зациклиться на таком обращении.

Кофейня была из небольших. Но Питеру правда нравился их капучино. Он заказал кофе для них обоих, а себе ещё и клубничный десерт. Тони от десерта отказался.

— Нужно держать себя в форме, — сказал он с улыбкой и указал на своё тело.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь. Можно иногда позволить себе что-нибудь хорошее.

Тони рассмеялся. В итоге он заказал кусок морковного торта.

Они сели напротив друг друга.

— А сколько тебе лет? — спросил Питер. Ему точно стоило следить за языком. Хоть именно неконтролируемая болтовня и обеспечила ему свидание с Тони, она так же легко могла всё испортить.

Тони прищурился, и Питер поспешно выпалил:

— Это неважно, ты мне всё равно нравишься. Просто интересно.

— Нравлюсь, м? — Тони положил кусок торта в рот. Питер почувствовал, что краснеет. И очень обрадовался, когда Тони ответил, что ему сорок восемь.

— Всегда соблазняешь стариков вроде меня?

Питер чуть не подавился кофе.

— Чего? Я… нет. Это первый раз.

— Мне нравится быть особенным, — подмигнул Тони.

— Ты особенный. А я как?

Тони таинственно улыбнулся. Питер не знал, как реагировать. Он попытался выудить из памяти вопросы, которые гуглил накануне. Каждый из них был или заискивающим, или не подходил под ситуацию.

Он узнал, что Тони не женат и не состоит в отношениях, а потом пять минут удивлялся, что это так. Тони казался довольным.

Они немного поговорили о кино, а потом Питер вспомнил об интересе к своей приборной панели, и они обсудили это.

Питер признался, что видел вчерашнюю крутую машину Тони. Тот рассказал о всех своих машинах, и как он не может перестать покупать и улучшать их. Питер на это поделился, что он был бы рад новой машине, но пока не может себе её позволить, но если сможет в будущем, то точно хочет по мелочи её модифицировать. Он даже рассказал о привычке иметь дело со свалками и том, как из-за неё компьютер ему ни во что не обошёлся. Тони выглядел одновременно и шокированным, и заинтересованным. Питер также сказал, что пытался заставить свой телефон выводить голограммы, но у него не получилось. Тони дал ему несколько советов на эту тему, и Питер был восхищён тем, насколько тот был сведущ в технике.

Тони достал старкфон. Они были жутко дорогими. А Тони, видимо, очень состоятельным. Он показал Питеру голограммы и как они работают. Взял на секунду телефон Питера. Их пальцы соприкоснулись, и Питер был самым счастливым человеком на земле.

Они проговорили час. Стаканы давно опустели, и стало очевидно, что пора уходить.

Питер расплатился за завтрак, как и обещал. Тони его поблагодарил. Выйдя из кофейни, они посмотрели друг на друга.

— Я… хорошо провел время, — сбивчиво сказал Питер.

Тони облизал губы и сказал:

— Я тоже. Как насчет того, чтобы я угостил тебя как-нибудь ужином?

Питер был уверен, что у него звёзды в глазах. Он не мог поверить тому, что слышал. Тони приглашал его на свидание?

— В смысле, как второе свидание?

— Если я всё правильно понимаю.

— Я был бы рад второму свиданию. Вау. Тогда… тогда мне стоит дать тебе свой номер?

Тони снова вытащил старкфон.

Питер продиктовал номер, и он позвонил до первого гудка, чтобы проверить, всё ли верно. Питер тайно порадовался, что на рингтоне не стоит какая-нибудь невообразимая гейская песня. Нэд иногда прикалывался с его телефоном, и Питер уже не раз оказывался из-за этого в неловких ситуациях.

— Спасибо. Позвонишь тогда?

Тони подмигнул ему. Они попрощались и разошлись.

Питер наконец-то посмотрел на ответное сообщение Нэда. Оно гласило: «Чувак, это Тони Старк».

Питер оглянулся и посмотрел на удаляющуюся спину Тони; тот поднял руку, и его подобрала та же машина, что и подвозила. Водитель выскочил из нее и открыл для него дверь. Питер моргнул, всё ещё переваривая информацию. Сегодня в его развалюхе ехал мультимиллиардер, он угостил его кофе, узнал номер телефона — и ему пообещали второе свидание.

Питер был в полной жопе.

И это было так здорово.

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок для **Mor-Rigan**.


End file.
